Anxiety
by xshotforthesky
Summary: *Request for Dixiewinxwrites12* - Dixie is struggling with her anxiety for a championship match against Beth Phoenix, and Chris Jericho comes to make her feel better. Will it work?


**For Dixiewinxwrites12.**  
**A one-shot request, feating Chris Jericho and an Original Character (Dixie).**  
**Read and enjoy!**

What was I doing? I was in a match for the diva's championship, against one of the strongest women in the WWE. My opponent was going to be Beth Phoenix, the current diva's champion. Just the thought of it made me have butterflies in my stomach, causing me to feel sick. This was a really fantastic opportunity to get involved with Wrestlemania, the biggest event in the whole of the WWE history. I admit I was stunned when given the chance, and I accepted it as I didn't want to regret saying no later. Sitting down, I held my head in my hands, breathing harshly to see if this swirling sensation would go away. Not likely!

"Dixie, what are you doing sitting like that?" A male voice asked. Could that be? It had to be! The man of my dreams, someone who had always believed in me. Chris Jericho. "You're not having a-" Chris started to quiz.

Lifting my head up, I realised how close the superstar was to me. "I am having an anxiety attack, I'm extremely nervous." I confessed. Running my fingers through my hair, I sniffled and breathed out gently. "If I don't win this, I'm going to feel like a loser." I stated.

Chris looked gobsmacked, so he slapped his own face to try and get himself to focus on the main issue. "What?" Chris simply asked. Shaking his head, he rested himself on his knees and tried to make eye contact with me. "You won't be a loser, you will get another chance to become a champion." Chris promised.

It was sweet that Chris was reassuring me I'd have the chance again, but not as big as this. "But I won't have it at Wrestlemania again if I screw up." I insisted. This swirling sensation was becoming stronger, I wanted to be sick. But I somehow held it down.

"No, but there will be other events to be able to get the championship." Chris said. He knew this stuff better than I did, Chris had been champion on numerous occasions. "If you lose, it's not the end of the world, Dixie." Chris informed me.

Yes there were more pay-per-views than Wrestlemania, but I never felt lucky at all the rest. Maybe I was just hoping for a lucky break, and when it did actually happen I was terrified. All of these negative thoughts were spinning in my head, causing me to doubt myself. "What can I do to stop myself from thinking I'm rubbish?" I wondered.

Chris stood up, helping me up to my feet. Then, he took the chair that I was sat on and pulled me down. There I was, sat on his knees. "My advice?" Chris checked. He gave out a little smile, a beautiful twinkle making itself known in his eyes at the same time. "Think about those matches you have won, and every single one of them that you have won has got you this far." Chris began.

Keeping silent, I did think back to those matches I had won. All those pin falls and submissions, and the many voices cheering. My name would be chanted out, and I would feel on top of the world. Was my ego too high? I didn't know, but I did love it when the fans would support me. Nodding my head at Chris, I did feel my stomach begin to settle down.

"It has been a long journey for you to get a title shot, it's the same with everyone else in this company." Chris went on. His arm went around the back of my waist, again I felt settled. "The more matches you win, the more opportunities you will receive for a title match." Chris summarised.

My brain started to tick, knowing that he was right. I won more than I lost, so that was a good sign. Was he indicating that I was a brilliant diva? I wasn't perfect, but neither was everyone else. "So you believe that I will have this chance again, Chris?" I queried.

"I know you will, you have talent, Dixie." Chris assured me. That little smile went wider, he seemed to be happy that I started to accept what he was telling me. In which I was. "You just have to believe in yourself, and push away that anxiety. Reach out for that goal, take it with both hands." Chris advised.

"I will." I agreed. Smiling, I felt a whole lot better. If I did keep this feeling bottled up, then I would have been worse and might have done something stupid. "Thanks, Chris. I feel better now." I told him.

Chris didn't look smug with himself, instead he felt happier that I was no longer struggling with my anxiety over this one match. "Well I'm glad I helped, I wouldn't want to see you like that again." Chris admitted.

Standing up, I turned around to face him. "I can't promise I won't suffer from anxiety again, but I will come to you in the future to talk about it." I vowed. At least I had learnt one thing, to not bottle up anything that was worrying me.

Now Chris stood up, shuffling a little bit closer to me. "Yes, come to me and I will do my best to help you out." Chris said. Pressing a kiss to my cheek, he smiled and then breathed in gently. "I'll see you around, and I wish you the best of luck for this match." Chris added.

Smiling, I must have started to have a shade of pink run across my face. "Thank you, I'll see you after my match." I replied. Pressing a brief kiss to his lips, I turned away and left the locker room to go and brace myself for whatever would come my way. I was glad I confessed my worry to someone, and I became proud of who I was. If I did lose my match against Beth, then I would gain another one day. And that would be something worth waiting for in the end.

**It is short, but I hope you liked it Dixiewinxwrites12!**  
**Leave a review if you like, follow and favourite if you wish to as well.**  
**Want a request? Leave me a review or feel to free to private message me, and I will get back to you.**  
**x**


End file.
